


Hold me close

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: Shiro needs cuddles from his husband





	Hold me close

Today had been a tough day, a lot of things had been happening and a lot of tests had to be done on the Atlas. And as the captain, Shiro had to be there for every single one of them. Which also meant that he had not been able to see his husband all day, and he really just wanted to cuddle with the taller male and feel small and safe. 

And finally, he would be able to do just that. It was 6pm and his day was finally over and he was exhausted. With heavy steps be walked to his and Curtis room on the giant ship, a hiss was heard as the door slid open and then again when it closed behind the male. 

His gaze travelled around the room, and he could not see his husband anywhere, causing a pout to form on his lips. As a sigh left his lips he started removing his uniform until he was only in his boxers, he then put on a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants and made his way to the bed. 

As soon as he removed the blanket he felt two arms pull him down and got pressed against a familiar warm chest, which he responded to by cuddling closer to the male, one arm around him.

“I thought you were out with friends or something.” Shiro admitted, moving to look up at Curtis, who couldn't help but smile at him. A tender kiss was shared between the two for a few ticks before they just snuggled each other tightly.

“I would never go out without informing you, and especially not on a day where you've been very busy.” This is one thing that Shiro loved about Curtis, he could read him like an open book. Whenever something was bothering Shiro, Curtis could tell immediately, there was no point in trying to hide it from him. 

The two husband's held each other like that, Shiro cuddling into Curtis chest and Curtis holding him close, chin resting against the males head, eventually placing kisses on the Atlas captains head. 

Shiro was the first one to fall asleep, and Curtis expected nothing less. He started drawing circles on the Japanese males back, something he had noticed helped against potential nightmares and flashbacks. And he would do anything to stop those, honestly if he could he would have switched places with Shiro without thinking twice. The Japanese male had not deserved any of the things he had to go through. Not a single one.

Suddenly Curtis started to silently sing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, cheesy, yes. Did he and Shiro like the song, also yes.

“I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more~” He softly sang, pressing a kiss to the scar across Shiro's nose.

“One step closer~”

He moved back as he kept singing, still drawing circles on the others back.

“I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”

Curtis kept leaving small kisses all over the sleeping males face, feeling himself become sleepy and he cuddled into the males hair.

“And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”


End file.
